Modern communication networks have provided users with a vast array of features and functions that make staying connected with friends, families, colleagues, and others easy, convenient, and inexpensive. A wide variety of devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, personal computers (“PCs”), and other network-enabled devices are available which let users surf the Web to access sources of information and entertainment, send e-mails and instant messages, as well as communicate using voice calls to other users. Moreover, as wireless infrastructure has broadened its reach, and as devices become feature-rich, smaller, and more portable, users can be reached virtually at any time and at any place.
Many mobile communication devices allow users to exchange their contact information when they meet one another. The exchange can be performed in a variety of different ways. For example, users can exchange contact information with their mobile communication devices over a short-range communication link such as Near-field Communication (NFC), which allows wireless communication over a few centimeters. However, users' contact cards typically reflect static information such as their address, phone number, email address, and similar information, which can be obtained directly from the devices. Moreover, the information contained in contact cards may not be the most pertinent or interesting information users wish to exchange upon first meeting one another.